Bury your heart
by screeds
Summary: "She loved you, Godric.", he murmured, the words hardly discernible. But the other caught the sentence with ease. "Then where is she?", Godric barked, fresh tears falling down his reddened face.


**~~Bury your heart~~ **

(earlier)

He stood by her deathbed for an entire week and even after she had given her last breath, Godric, stubborn as he was, refused to leave her chamber.

The air stank of healing potions and herbs.

"She is dead, Godric", Ivrin informed him for the third time that morning, most likely hoping the man would leave the dead corpse.

He didn't speak. He was unable to speak a word.

She looked alive to him. Seated there next to her bed, he almost waited for her to wake up from her long slumber and smile up at him, like she used to. A beautiful smile, and he was never going to see it again.

"You are not needed here, Ivrin." His voice sounded punitive. Even he was startled of the way it sounded. But that wasn't the old man's case.

Ivrin was staring at the both of them as if it were as normal as brewing a potion.

"Lady Ravenclaw's death is most unfortunate, yes, but you have a school of young wizards and witches to take care of, don't forget that, Godric."

"I know what my duties are. But in case you didn't notice, I have lost five friends in less than a month. Alas three of them happened to be founders as well as teachers of said school."

The aged man played with his considerably long beard for a while until the Gryffindor had finished talking.

"You are not mourning the death of your friends, boy, but the death of the one you love."

Godric's eyes quickly turned around, watching the wizard closely.

"Oh, yes I knew", Healer Ivrin sighed, "young love. Such a pity."

Without any other word, Godric left the room, and, for the first time since she had passed away, tears formed in his eyes. He effortlessly allowed them, this once, to stream down his face.

(later)

He had been out all day, ignoring everyone, pretending they were all gone and the only one to be there was Rowena.

As dusk fell, no other sound could be distinguished, but the whispers of the wind. Godric was too busy focusing his anger on chopping wood to hear the Healer approach.

"You will ruin your sword, Gryffindor."

"What do you want, Ivrin?", the younger snapped.

"I? I want a warm gruel and a clean death, nothing more."

How could he be so calm? How could he be, after all that happened in the past twenty-four hours, be so calm?

Godric resumed his occupation, pretending to ignore the aged man. Eventually, he turned around to see if he was alone at least. He had been out all day, ignoring everyone all day. Unfortunately, the bearded wizard who was measuring him up and down and showed no interest in leaving. He could see him how exposed, how vulnerable he was now: his face was flushed from the tears and the cold, his hands sore from so much hacking.

"She loved you, Godric.", he murmured, the words hardly discernible. But the other caught the sentence with ease.

"Then where is she?", Godric barked, fresh tears falling down his reddened face.

"She rests next to her daughter now.", Ivrin calmly answered.

"I don't care! I care that she had to face death on her own; that I'm not with her. I should have been there with her", he cried, "I should have died along with her."

Ivrin was silent; he had lived for a long time, and had gained some knowledge through all those years; he was wise enough not to say anything in response. Words of pity or of sorry were of no use to anyone.

"We should at least honor Lady Ravenclaw with a funeral."

"I know,"the wizard sighed, throwing his sword to the ground and walked past in high dudgeon. "But not yet", he pleaded.

The Healer turned around to see him walk back to the castle, the last gleam of the sun reflecting in his armor.

Some say he had gone insane after her death.

Truth is, he had lost his sanity the day he fell for her.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this, it was a tragic idea I had while re-watching the last episodes of Game of Thrones. I'm sorry if this was too heartbreaking for you and I'm sorry if it made you cry, but if it makes you feel any better, I cried a lot deal last night writing it. It's quite short, I know, but Godric's feelings in such a state are very few and not so riddled.

Anyway, remember I own nothing and also, remember I do love some feedback.


End file.
